


Invasion of the Bed-Sharers

by shakespeareaddict



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Spock, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sharing a Bed, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareaddict/pseuds/shakespeareaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
<p>Or: James T. Kirk will always steal Spock's bed, and Leonard McCoy will always follow him.</p>
<p>Fluff in both prime and alternate universe, developing relationship in the alternate one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of the Bed-Sharers

**Author's Note:**

> The first half is Spock Prime sometime after The Voyage Home, the second half is Spock sometime after Into Darkness. Also, why aren't there more girl!Spock fics? I love Spock as a chick, it's really cool because she'd be more in touch with her emotions so a lot would be different from how it actually is, and that'd just make for a lot of cool differences.
> 
> I've only seen the original movies up to Wrath of Khan and am going off spoilers for the other movies, so if there are any continuity errors that are particularly heinous, just let me know!
> 
> And just in case you didn't know, "ashal" is Vulcan for "darling", according to misterspocksass on Tumblr. "T'hy'la" is Vulcan for "friend/brother/lover", according to Gene Roddenberry himself, if you ever missed that one.

When Spock enters her assigned quarters after concluding the first of her new experiments aboard the  _Enterprise-_ A, it is with some surprise that she notices Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk have appropriated her bed. The smell that lingers still in the air indicates they have also taken it upon themselves to "christen" it. Judging by the missing laundry in her linen cupboard, they at least changed the sheets afterwards.

It does strike her as odd that they chose to do so here, of all places. While she and Jim have long been lovers, in more than just the physical sense, Leonard only joined their relationship while Spock's  _katra_  resided in him. Every physical and verbal interaction between the two had therefore been accompanied by her presence, however intangible or inconsequential she attempted to be. That they should desire privacy now that they can truly have it, and now that their crew does not fear for their commissions or their lives, is understandable—logical, even. Why they would seek such privacy in _her_ quarters, when Jim's own quarters would be more discreet and doubtless contains a bigger bed, escapes her. She could have entered at any point during the night, or someone else could have found them entering her rooms when she was herself absent and spread rumors, or gone to Starfleet Command, who would look down on any romantic relationship among the senior staff. Going to Jim's rooms, or Leonard's, would have been more logical.

Nevertheless, there they lie, sound asleep. There is something touching about this, how even when engaging in an act that does not involve her, they offer her a place.

For no small amount of time while piecing her memories back together, she had wondered what would happen between the three of them. Before her death, she had had a bond with Jim, a bond that now is but a shadow of itself—the foundations for a new one are still there, yet the bond itself is gone. While that bond was in place, she had been certain in the knowledge that, though they both harbored feelings for Leonard, they were entirely committed to one another. When their bond was destroyed by her death, she could no longer feel him. She could feel Leonard until she gained her own body, at which time she had begun to worry. Perhaps they would decide waiting for her to regain her memories of everything was too much trouble for the potential gain. Jim himself had proved that he could ignore his feelings for one person if he was satisfied with a different partner.

These gestures, and so many smaller ones they have made since her return, finally have succeeded in removing any lingering doubts she held. Bond or no bond, it is clear that Jim and Leonard care for her. She should never have doubted that.

She will eventually have to rectify this lack of a bond—the idea of not doing so is intolerable—but for now this simple demonstration is enough to reassure her. Hopefully it will be enough for them as well; Jim can be surprisingly insecure, and Leonard might be uncertain of his welcome. She will endeavor to remove their doubts as they have removed hers.

Now dressed in nightclothes, she pads over to the side Jim has claimed as his own. As always, he is splayed in a most uncomfortable-looking position on the bed, lying half on his stomach with one arm around Leonard's waist like a steel band. Jim is used to her entering the bed and gravitating towards his greater warmth, and as she is unusually chilled from the cold environment in the science labs (one of the "bugs" Scott swears to have fixed soon), her cooler-than-normal temperature would be a very unpleasant shock to Leonard. It is logical to slip into her bed on Jim's side, because he is less likely to be badly surprised and awoken.

Despite her desire to remain as unobtrusive as possible, she cannot resist the urge to come close to Jim and nuzzle the back of his neck with her face. The action causes him to shudder, and she stiffens, withdrawing. It is too late; Jim stirs, and spends some time trying to rearrange himself so that he can face her without removing his arm from Leonard. He wears a sleepy smile she can almost make out in the low light of ship's night, and nothing else.

"I missed waking up to that," he sighs, and finagles his unoccupied arm out from under his body so he can draw her closer. Though his heat is pleasant to her, he shows no signs of being discomfited by her deficiency in that area. All she can feel from their physical contact is contentment and lassitude, the same as it always was when she arrived late at night to find him sleeping in her quarters.

It truly occurs to her, in that moment, half-underneath her t'hy'la and inches away from touching Leonard, that she can relearn Jim and learn Leonard. She will have time to help the doctor acclimatize to her cooler temperature, and time to remember how she used to make the captain laugh, and more than time enough to bond with them (once she discovers the method of doing so). She has time, and two men who care for her. She is alive, and she is happy.

Comforted by these thoughts, she lets Jim's lassitude pull her into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"This foolishness must end," Spock says to no one as she observes the scene before her.

"You're telling me," Leonard snorts (quietly, so as to not wake the person clinging, cephalopod-like, to his torso). "This is the fifth time this week! And he only does it to _me_!"

Spock hadn't noticed Leonard waking. Usually at this hour of the night he is unwilling to be woken, and resists doing so with all his might. Now that he is no longer asleep, however, it would be remiss of her to not have the conversation they have been putting off. "Why does Jim continue to climb into your bed and attach himself to you while you are sleeping?"

"He had nightmares when we were sharing a room the first year at the Academy. If they were really bad I'd let him sleep with me."

She raises an eyebrow. Leonard waves away the unspoken question with the arm not pinned to his side by their captain. "Just sleep, _ashal_. Anyway, the first time this happened after all that Khan shit he said he'd had another nightmare and asked if he could join me. Now I think he's just being a dick."

Ignoring the illogical euphemism, as usual, Spock considers this new information. "And he does not find it strange to share your bed when you are in fact sleeping in  _my_  bed?" On more than one occasion, Leonard has taken it upon himself to enter her bed on nights where she did not invite him, not that she resents this. On more than half of these occasions, Jim has then followed him.

"If he did, he wouldn't be here."

Beneath Leonard's exasperation, she detects a note of something else in his tone—something not unlike fear. She is perhaps the only person who would understand this. She has walked in Leonard's mind and seen things he would rather keep hidden, as he has walked in hers. She knows Leonard has long cared for Jim beyond what a friend would feel, and she is in the same position. Having Jim sleep in their bed, for whatever reason he may have, is a bad idea.

And yet why would he want to sleep in their bed at all? If he is not deriving comfort from Leonard after a nightmare, as he claims, there is no reason for him to join Leonard, or Leonard and Spock. Although....

It is unlikely, but Jim Kirk’s life seems to consist entirely of a series of increasingly unlikely possibilities becoming facts.

"Is it at all possible that Jim shares our feelings?" she asks, grown quiet with the implications of this revelation.

Leonard looks at the tousled hair of their captain and friend, a pensive expression on his face. "I don't know," he answers, just as quiet. "Sometimes, when we were cadets, there were things that he'd do, and it'd seem like, maybe, he might...care about me like that, but...I don't know. He cares about you a lot, though, so...."

She comes to sit by him. She does not think this is the sort of conversation one has while standing above one's partner, and she has spent the last sixteen hours on her feet as it is. "He cares about you just as much," she chides gently. "Perhaps more so." If either of them is more likely to be the sole target of Jim's affections, it is Leonard. If that is so, she would not mind sharing Leonard with Jim. She loves them both, and they would be happy with one another; it would not be a hardship.

Leonard sighs and touches his fingers to hers in a fleeting kiss, giving off his own disbelief in the idea and trust in her. "Maybe. But you're reasonably sure he  _does_  care about one of us or both of us like that?"

She leans down and gives him a Human kiss, a "peck", on the forehead. They are both in need of reassurance right now. "Seventy-four point six-two percent certain that he cares for one of us, and eighty-four percent certain that he cares for us both."

He nods. Jim stirs on his chest, settles down. They watch him, and Spock has trouble not reaching out to touch him the way she reaches for Leonard at times. If there is even the slightest chance of having Jim, she will take it with both hands, and so will Leonard; this is not in question.

"Take his other side?" Leonard asks softly. There is no room next to the doctor, but plenty next to the captain. Clearly she will have to sleep on Jim's other side. The idea is not displeasing, but suspecting what she does about Jim means she is unlikely to rest. Leonard will worry if she does not try, and so she nods assent and squeezes his free hand, projecting calm.

"We will discuss this with him in the morning?"

"Yeah. And Spock?"

She waits for him to continue. It takes him a long moment to find the right words. Finally he says "No matter what happens, I...I love you."

It is not a sentiment they have ever exchanged, and for a moment she cannot respond. Then finally she allows herself a smile and responds "I love you as well. That has never been in question."

When she climbs into bed beside Jim, she links arms with Leonard over the sleeping captain. Slowly Leonard's breath evens out and matches Jim's, both radiating comfort. Slowly Spock can feel her uncertainty of what the morning will bring fade away.

And slowly, Jim turns to hold her as well.


End file.
